Currently, vibration motors are widely applied to portable devices, especially mobile phone devices. A common vibration motor comprises: a housing formed of a lower housing and an upper cover, and a vibrator, an elastic support, a coil, and an FPCB electrically connected to the coil that are arranged in the housing. Generally, the FPCB and the coil are fixed on the lower housing. That is, the FPCB is first laid flat on the lower housing, and the coil is then bonded on the FPCB. The thickness of the FPCB occupies a space in a vibration direction of a linear motor, and as a result, the vibration effect is reduced. In addition, in an existing vibration motor, the elastic support is usually arranged between the upper cover and the vibrator, and such a design also occupies the space in the vibration direction of the linear motor, making it difficult to implement a light, thin, and miniature motor.